Relic Nevyns Spell Book
Wizard Cantrips - Level 0 * Arcane Mark: universal; standard action; Components: V, S; Range: touch; Effect: one personal rune or mark, all of which must fit within 1 sq. ft.; Duration: permanent This spell allows you to inscribe your personal rune or mark, which can consist of no more than six characters. The writing can be visible or invisible. An arcane mark spell enables you to etch the rune upon any substance without harm to the material upon which it is placed. If an invisible mark is made, a detect magic spell causes it to glow and be visible, though not necessarily understandable. See invisibility, true seeing, a gem of seeing, or a robe of eyes likewise allows the user to see an invisible arcane mark. A read magic spell reveals the words, if any. The mark cannot be dispelled, but it can be removed by the caster or by an erase spell. If an arcane mark is placed on a living being, the effect gradually fades in about a month. Arcane mark must be cast on an object prior to casting instant summons on the same object (see that spell description for details). * Dancing Lights: (evocation) light; standard; Range medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level)Effect: Up to four lights, all within a 10-ft.-radius area; Components: V, S; Duration 1 minute (D) Depending on the version selected, you create up to four lights that resemble lanterns or torches (and cast that amount of light), or up to four glowing spheres of light (which look like will-o’-wisps), or one faintly glowing, vaguely humanoid shape. The dancing lights must stay within a 10-foot-radius area in relation to each other but otherwise move as you desire (no concentration required): forward or back, up or down, straight or turning corners, or the like. The lights can move up to 100 feet per round. A light winks out if the distance between you and it exceeds the spell’s range. You can only have one dancing lights spell active at any one time. If you cast this spell while another casting is still in effect, the previous casting is dispelled. If you make this spell permanent, it does not count against this limit. * 'Daze: (enchantment) compulsion mind-affecting; standard; Range:'''close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target: one humanoid creature of 4 HD or less Components V, S, M (a pinch of wool or similar substance); Duration: 1 round; Saving Throw: Will negates; Spell Resistance: yes This spell clouds the mind of a humanoid creature with 4 or fewer Hit Dice so that it takes no actions. Humanoids of 5 or more HD are not affected. A dazed subject is not stunned, so attackers get no special advantage against it. After a creature has been dazed by this spell, it is immune to the effects of this spell for 1 minute. * Detect Magic: ('''divination); (standard) '''Range: 60 ft. Area: cone-shaped emanation Component: V, S Duration: concentration, up to 1 min./level (D) You detect magical auras. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. 1st Round: Presence or absence of magical auras. 2nd Round: Number of different magical auras and the power of the most potent aura. 3rd Round: The strength and location of each aura. If the items or creatures bearing the auras are in line of sight, you can make Knowledge (arcana) skill checks to determine the school of magic involved in each. (Make one check per aura: DC 15 + spell level, or 15 + 1/2 caster level for a nonspell effect.) If the aura eminates from a magic item, you can attempt to identify its properties (see Spellcraft). Magical areas, multiple types of magic, or strong local magical emanations may distort or conceal weaker auras. Aura's Strength: An aura’s power depends on a spell’s functioning spell level or an item’s caster level; see the accompanying table. If an aura falls into more than one category, detect magic indicates the stronger of the two. Lingering Aura: A magical aura lingers after its original source dissipates (in the case of a spell) or is destroyed (in the case of a magic item). If detect magic is cast and directed at such a location, the spell indicates an aura strength of dim (even weaker than a faint aura). How long the aura lingers at this dim level depends on its original power: Original Strength Duration of Lingering Aura: Faint (3rd or lower): 1d6 rounds Moderate (4th-6th):1d6 minutes Strong (7th-9:th) 1d6 × 10 minutes Overwhelming 10th+ (deity level): 1d6 days * Detect Poison: ''' (divination); standard action '''Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target or Area: '''one creature, one object, or a 5-ft. cube Components V, S Duration:' instantaneous You determine whether a creature, object, or area has been poisoned or is poisonous. You can determine the exact type of poison with a DC 20 Wisdom check. A character with the Craft (alchemy) skill may try a DC 20 Craft (alchemy) check if the Wisdom check fails, or may try the Craft (alchemy) check prior to the Wisdom check. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks it. * '''Read Magic:' (divination); standard; Range: personal Target: you Components V, S, F (a clear crystal or mineral prism) Duration 10 min./level You can decipher magical inscriptions on objects—books, scrolls, weapons, and the like—that would otherwise be unintelligible. This deciphering does not normally invoke the magic contained in the writing, although it may do so in the case of a cursed or trapped scroll. Furthermore, once the spell is cast and you have read the magical inscription, you are thereafter able to read that particular writing without recourse to the use of read magic. You can read at the rate of one page (250 words) per minute. The spell allows you to identify a glyph of warding with a DC 13 Spellcraft check, a greater glyph of warding with a DC 16 Spellcraft check, or any symbol spell with a Spellcraft check (DC 10 + spell level). * Flare: (evocation) light; standard; Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels;)Effect: burst of light; Components V; Duration instantaneous; Saving Throw Fortitude negates; Spell Resistance yes This cantrip creates a burst of light. If you cause the light to burst in front of a single creature, that creature is dazzled for 1 minute unless it makes a successful Fortitude save. Sightless creatures, as well as creatures already dazzled, are not affected by flare. Dazzled: A dazzled creature takes a –1 penalty on attack rolls and sight-based Perception checks. * Ghost Sound: (illusion)figment; standard; Components: V, S, M (a bit of wool or a small lump of wax) Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels; Effect: illusory sounds; Duration: 1 round/level (D)Saving Throw: Will disbelief; Spell Resistance no Ghost sound allows you to create a volume of sound that rises, recedes, approaches, or remains at a fixed place. You choose what type of sound ghost sound creates when casting it and cannot thereafter change the sound’s basic character. The volume of sound created depends on your level. You can produce as much noise as four normal humans per caster level (maximum 40 humans). Thus, talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, or running sounds can be created. The noise a ghost sound spell produces can be virtually any type of sound within the volume limit. A horde of rats running and squeaking is about the same volume as eight humans running and shouting. A roaring lion is equal to the noise from 16 humans, while a roaring dragon is equal to the noise from 32 humans. Anyone who hears a ghost sound receives a Will save to disbelieve. Ghost sound can enhance the effectiveness of a silent image spell. * Light: (evocation) light; standard; Components: V, M/DF (a firefly); Range: touch; Target: object touched Duration: 10 min./level This spell causes a touched object to glow like a torch, shedding normal light in a 20-foot radius, and increasing the light level for an additional 20 feet by one step, up to normal light (darkness becomes dim light, and dim light becomes normal light). In an area of normal or bright light, this spell has no effect. The effect is immobile, but it can be cast on a movable object. You can only have one light spell active at any one time. If you cast this spell while another casting is still in effect, the previous casting is dispelled. If you make this spell permanent (through permanency or a similar effect), it does not count against this limit. Light can be used to counter or dispel any darkness spell of equal or lower spell level. * Mage Hand: (transmutation); standard; Components: V, S Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: one nonmagical, unattended object weighing up to 5 lbs. Duration: concentration You point your finger at an object and can lift it and move it at will from a distance. As a move action, you can propel the object as far as 15 feet in any direction, though the spell ends if the distance between you and the object ever exceeds the spell’s range. * Mending: (transmutation); Casting Time: 10 minutes; Components: V, S; Range: 10 ft; Target: one object of up to 1 lb./level; Duration: instantaneous; Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless, object); Spell Resistance:yes (harmless, object) This spell repairs damaged objects, restoring 1d4 hit points to the object. If the object has the broken condition, this condition is removed if the object is restored to at least half its original hit points. All of the pieces of an object must be present for this spell to function. Magic items can be repaired by this spell, but you must have a caster level equal to or higher than that of the object. Magic items that are destroyed (at 0 hit points or less) can be repaired with this spell, but this spell does not restore their magic abilities. This spell does not affect creatures (including constructs). This spell has no effect on objects that have been warped or otherwise transmuted, but it can still repair damage done to such items. * Message: (transmutation) language-dependent;standard; Components: V, S, F (a piece of copper wire) Range: medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level); Targets: one creature/level; Duration: 10 min./level You can whisper messages and receive whispered replies. Those nearby can hear these messages with a DC 25 Perception check. You point your finger at each creature you want to receive the message. When you whisper, the whispered message is audible to all targeted creatures within range. Magical silence, 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal (or a thin sheet of lead), or 3 feet of wood or dirt blocks the spell. The message does not have to travel in a straight line. It can circumvent a barrier if there is an open path between you and the subject, and the path’s entire length lies within the spell’s range. The creatures that receive the message can whisper a reply that you hear. The spell transmits sound, not meaning; it doesn’t transcend language barriers. To speak a message, you must mouth the words and whisper. * Open/Close: (transmutation); standard action; Components: V, S, F (a brass key) Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Target: object weighing up to 30 lbs. or portal that can be opened or closed; Duration: instantaneous; Saving Throw: Will negates (object); Spell Resistance: yes (object) You can open or close (your choice) a door, chest, box, window,bag, pouch, bottle, barrel, or other container. If anything resists this activity (such as a bar on a door or a lock on a chest), the spell fails. In addition, the spell can only open and close things weighing 30 pounds or less. Thus, doors, chests, and similar objects sized for enormous creatures may be beyond this spell’s ability to affect. * Prestidigitation: (universal); standard action; Range: 10 ft. Target: '''Effect or Area (see text) Components: V, S Duration:1 hour Saving Throw see text; Spell Resistance no Enables you to perform simple magical effects for 1 hour. The effects are minor and have severe limitations. A prestidigitation can: Slowly lift 1 pound of material; Color, clean, or soil items in a 1-foot cube each round. It can chill, warm, or flavor 1 pound of nonliving material. It cannot deal damage or affect the concentration of spellcasters. Prestidigitation can create small objects, but they look crude and artificial. The materials created by a prestidigitation spell are extremely fragile, and they cannot be used as tools, weapons, or spell components. Finally, prestidigitation lacks the power to duplicate any other spell effects. Any actual change to an object (beyond just moving, cleaning, or soiling it) persists only 1 hour. * '''Ray of Frost: (evocation) cold; standard; Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Effect: ray Components V, S Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance yes A ray of freezing air and ice projects from your pointing finger. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack with the ray to deal damage to a target. The ray deals 1d3 points of cold damage. * Resistance: (abjuration); standard; range: touch;' target': creature touched Components: V, S, M/DF (a miniature cloak) Duration: 1 minute +1 resistance bonus on saves. * Spark: (evocation) fire; standard action; Components: V or S; Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Target: one Fine object; Duration: instantaneous; Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (object); Spell Resistance: yes (object) You can make an unattended Fine flammable object catch on fire. This works as if you were using flint and steel except that you can use spark in any sort of weather and it takes much less time to actually ignite an object. Wizard's Spells - Level 1: * Charm Person: (enchantment)charmmind-affecting; standard; Components: V, S; Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Target: one humanoid creature; Duration: 1 hour/level; Saving Throw: Will negates; Spell Resistance yes This charm makes a humanoid creature regard you as its trusted friend and ally (treat the target’s attitude as friendly). If the creature is currently being threatened or attacked by you or your allies, however, it receives a +5 bonus on its saving throw. The spell does not enable you to control the charmed person as if it were an automaton, but it perceives your words and actions in the most favorable way. You can try to give the subject orders, but you must win an opposed Charisma check to convince it to do anything it wouldn’t ordinarily do. (Retries are not allowed.) An affected creature never obeys suicidal or obviously harmful orders, but it might be convinced that something very dangerous is worth doing. Any act by you or your apparent allies that threatens the charmed person breaks the spell. You must speak the person’s language to communicate your commands, or else be good at pantomiming. * Enlarge Person: (transmutation); Casting Time: 1 round; Components: V, S, M (powdered iron); Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Target: one humanoid creature; Duration: 1 min./level (D); Saving Throw: Fortitude negates; Spell Resistance: yes This spell causes instant growth of a humanoid creature, doubling its height and multiplying its weight by 8. This increase changes the creature’s size category to the next larger one. The target gains a +2 size bonus to Strength, a –2 size penalty to Dexterity (to a minimum of 1), and a –1 penalty on attack rolls and AC due to its increased size. A humanoid creature whose size increases to Large has a space of 10 feet and a natural reach of 10 feet. This spell does not change the target’s speed. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, the creature attains the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using its increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process. If it fails, it is constrained without harm by the materials enclosing it—the spell cannot be used to crush a creature by increasing its size. All equipment worn or carried by a creature is similarly enlarged by the spell. Melee weapons affected by this spell deal more damage (see page 145). Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. Any enlarged item that leaves an enlarged creature’s possession (including a projectile or thrown weapon) instantly returns to its normal size. This means that thrown and projectile weapons deal their normal damage. Magical properties of enlarged items are not increased by this spell. Multiple magical effects that increase size do not stack. Enlarge person counters and dispels reduce person. * Feather Fall: (transmutation); Casting Time 1 immediate action; Components: V; Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Targets: one Medium or smaller freefalling object or creature/level, no two of which may be more than 20 ft. apart; Duration: until landing or 1 round/level; Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) or Will negates (object); Spell Resistance: yes (object) The affected creatures or objects fall slowly. Feather fall instantly changes the rate at which the targets fall to a mere 60 feet per round (equivalent to the end of a fall from a few feet), and the subjects take no damage upon landing while the spell is in effect. When the spell duration expires, a normal rate of falling resumes. The spell affects one or more Medium or smaller creatures (including gear and carried objects up to each creature’s maximum load) or objects, or the equivalent in larger creatures: a Large creature or object counts as two Medium creatures or objects, a Huge creature or object counts as four Medium creatures or objects, and so forth. This spell has no special effect on ranged weapons unless they are falling quite a distance. If the spell is cast on a falling item, the object does half normal damage based on its weight, with no bonus for the height of the drop. Feather fall works only upon free-falling objects. It does not affect a sword blow or a charging or flying creature. * Floating Disc: (evocation) force; standard; Components: V, S, M (a drop of mercury); Range: close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels); Effect: 3-ft.-diameter disk of force; Duration: 1 hour/level; Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance: no You create a slightly concave, circular plane of force that follows you about and carries loads for you. The disk is 3 feet in diameter and 1 inch deep at its center. It can hold 100 pounds of weight per caster level. If used to transport a liquid, its capacity is 2 gallons. The disk floats approximately 3 feet above the ground at all times and remains level. It floats along horizontally within spell range and will accompany you at a rate of no more than your normal speed each round. If not otherwise directed, it maintains a constant interval of 5 feet between itself and you. The disk winks out of existence when the spell duration expires. The disk also winks out if you move beyond its range or try to take the disk more than 3 feet away from the surface beneath it. When the disk winks out, whatever it was supporting falls to the surface beneath it. * Identify: (divination); standard; Components: V, S, M (wine stirred with an owl’s feather); Range: 60 ft; Area: cone-shaped emanation; Duration: 3 rounds/level (D) This spell functions as detect magic, except that it gives you a +10 enhancement bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties and command words of magic items in your possession. This spell does not allow you to identify artifacts. * Mage Armour: School conjuration (creation) force; standard action; Components: V, S, F (a piece of cured leather); Range: touch; Target: creature touched; Duration: 1 hour/level (D) An invisible but tangible field of force surrounds the subject of a mage armor spell, providing a +4 armor bonus to AC. Unlike mundane armor, mage armor entails no armor check penalty, arcane spell failure chance, or speed reduction. Since mage armor is made of force, incorporeal creatures can’t bypass it the way they do normal armor. * Shocking Grasp: (evocation) electricity wind; standard; Components: V, S; Range: touch; Target creature or object touched; Duration: instantaneous; Saving Throw: none; Spell Resistance: yes Your successful melee touch attack deals 1d6 points of electricity damage per caster level (maximum 5d6). When delivering the jolt, you gain a +3 bonus on attack rolls if the opponent is wearing metal armor (or is carrying a metal weapon or is made of metal). * Sleep: (enchantment) compulsion mind-affecting; Casting Time: 1 round; Components: V, S, M (fine sand, rose petals, or a live cricket); Range: medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level); Area: one or more living creatures within a 10-ft.-radius burst; Duration 1 min./level; Saving Throw: Will negates; Spell Resistance yes A sleep spell causes a magical slumber to come upon 4 HD of creatures. Creatures with the fewest HD are affected first. Among creatures with equal HD, those who are closest to the spell’s point of origin are affected first. HD that are not sufficient to affect a creature are wasted. Sleeping creatures are helpless. Slapping or wounding awakens an affected creature, but normal noise does not. Awakening a creature is a standard action (an application of the aid another action). Sleep does not target unconscious creatures, constructs, or undead creatures.